Double Trouble
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Two new Ronins show up in the nick of time to save our guys' butts. Ryo invites them back to their house for dinner... But what the heck! The two new Ronins are girls! And one has a crush on Sage?


Double Trouble  
by WSJ  
  
When two new Ronins show up, two *female* Ronins, how will the guys handle it? Who's side are they on? I don't own Ronin Warriors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura walked past the high school and giggled. "This is going to be so easy!" she whispered to her twin sister Aiko.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Aiko asked.  
  
"The Dynasty will eventually find us, right? All we have to do is armor up and those other Ronins that Ancient mentioned will be all over us."  
  
"Looks like it's going to be sooner rather then later." Aiko mumbled it her ear. Overhead they could see a dark cloud forming. To everyone else it just looked like an ordinary rain cloud, but to them it ment trouble.  
  
Anticipating rain, everyone was beginning to head inside, everyone but them, and a group of about five boys standing over by a tree. Sakura quickly pulled her sister behind the cornor of the building.  
  
"So Ronins, we have finally found you." Kale, Sekmet, Anubis and Dais appeared on the steps leading up to the school. Sakura opened her mouth to yell a retort but was cut off by one of the guys.  
  
"Tell Tulpa that he'll never win! Ronins! Armor on!" He turned to his companions. They jumped into the air and colored sub-armor appeared.  
  
Aiko frantically yanked on Sakura's arm. "That's RONIN sub-armor!" she hissed.  
  
"No duh Aiko. And they're fighting our enemies. Do you think these are the other Ronins the Anchient mentioned?"  
  
"I'd say that's a pretty safe bet." Aiko winced as the one wearing the Halo armor was slammed hard into the groung by Sekmet and stayed there. "They're getting creamed! We should help them Sakura."  
  
"Right." The two of them jumped out into the open, between the downed Ronins and the Warlords.   
  
"What's this?" asked Anubis. "A couple of school girls?"  
  
"Get out of here!" yelled the boy in the Wildfire armor, trying to get up.  
  
Sakura half turned and shot him a peace/victory sign. "We're alot better off them you are." she said, winking. She turned suddenly serious. "Aiko! Armor up!"  
  
The Ronins and Warlords watched in amazement as the two teenage girls leaped into the air.  
  
"Armor of the Winds! Dow ji!" Sakura yelled, and instantly she was standing in her soft yellow armor.  
  
"Armor of the Blossems, dow ji!" Aiko followed suit with her light pink armor.  
  
The two new armors were softer and not as defined as the regular armors, obviously made for the more slender female bodies.   
  
The Armor of the Winds in many ways resembled Lady Kayura's Starlight Armor. It had an upper peice that covered the chest, stomach and upper arms, and a lower peice that protected the hips and upper legs. She wore boots and had a sword alot like Sage's slung over her back. Her dark green hair was done in a low ponytail at the back of her head.  
  
The Armor of the Blossems looked alot like a blossem. It was all one peice and the lower part flared out in what looked like metal petals around her hips and down to her knees. She wore boots, and also armored gloves. In her hand she carried a double edged scythe. (Think Gundam Death Scythe without the laser.) Her rich gold hair fell in gentle waves down to her chin. Neither of them wore helmets.  
  
Before anyone could recover, Sakura drew her sword and slashed left and down in one motion, narrowly missing decapitating Dais. He and Sekmet shook themselves and rushed at her, while Anubis and Kale engaged Aiko.   
  
"Cherry Blossem Blizzard!" roared Aiko, slicing her scythe once lengthwise, and then down. (Yes I know this is one of Mocchi's attacks from Monster Rancher, give me a break.) Sharp-edged cherry petals came flying out of the scythe to slice at Anubis's and Kale's faces.  
  
"Screaming Hurricane!" Sakura's attack picked up her two warlords and flung them back against the building. Glaring at her Dais and Sekmet retreated to the Dynasty castle. Joining with her sister, Sakura began to power up for their joint attack.   
  
"Double-Edged Sunbeam!" the two screamed. Crossing the scythe and sword, they flung them down and out, sending two blasts of searing hot energy at the remaining warlords. Before the blasts could hit them, they telaported back to the Dynasty and the heat blasts crashed into the wall instead.   
  
Powering down to their pink and yellow sub-armors, the twins checked to make sure that the boys were ok.  
  
"I think they'll all make it, but Halo looks like he got hit pretty hard." Sakura commented, looking over Sage's battered and unconcious body.  
  
"Do anything you have to!" Ryo wheezed, "Just make Sage sure pulls through."  
  
Sakura looked at him in surprise. "Sage? Is that his name? Well, I must say it's rather hansome." She glaced over to where Aiko was tending to the minor cuts and scrapes suffered by Kento, Cye and Rowen. "I suppose we should get you guys home, where do you live?"  
  
"Over at the forest mansion."  
  
"You guys live all the way up there?" Sakura asked in dismay. "Well this is going to be one heck of a trip without a car! Ready to go Aiko?"  
  
"Yup. They're all fit to walk except Halo here, but it looks like Torrent might have a slightly twisted ankle."  
  
"Alright. Hardrock, let Torrent lean on you, everyone else, let's get moving." Sakura carefully hefted Sage in her arms, testing his weight.  
  
"Looks like Hardrock eats all his food! He's nothing but skin and bones!" she cracked.  
  
"We do have names you know." said Kento, pouting.  
  
"Well you never thought to give them to us, did you?" Aiko countered.  
  
Sparks flew between them until Rowen broke them up. Ryo chuckled. "My name's Ryo, of the Wildfire." he added.  
  
"I'm Kento of Hardrock."  
  
"I'm Cye of the Torrent."  
  
"Where did you get that horrendis accent?!?" Aiko asked.  
  
"England." said Cye, slightly miffed. "Where'd you get yours?"  
  
"America!"  
  
"I'm Rowen of the Strata." Rowen interjected.  
  
He, Ryo and Sakura exchanged a knowing look. It didn't seem like Aiko was getting along with those two very well.  
  
"I'm Sakura of the Winds and that's my twin sister, Aiko of the Blossems." Aiko let off ribbing Kento and Cye long enough to give a little wave.  
  
"That," Ryo motioned at Sage. "Is Sage of the Halo. If you want I can carry him now Sakura."  
  
"I'm fine." she assured him. "What we need more then anything else right now is light, we're getting into the woods and I can barely see where I'm going."  
  
She was walking in front, carrying Sage, with Ryo and Rowen on either side of her in case she needed help. Kento, Cye and Aiko were just behind them, jibing and teasing each other.  
  
Rowen sighed. "I don't know about light, but Aiko seems to bring out the worst in Cye and Kento."  
  
Ryo snorted. "She brings out the worst in Cye, definatly. But Kento... Kento is always like this."  
  
Rowen sweatdropped. "You're right."  
  
"Do you see a car?" Sakura asked, squinting.  
  
Ryo and Rowen looked up and then began to shout and wave their arms.  
  
"Mia! Over here!" they yelled.  
  
The red Jeep pulled up next to them and Mia leaned her head out. "Need a ride boys? Oh! Who're you? And what happened to Sage?!?"  
  
"We'll explain on the way Mia. Did you bring Whiteblaze?"  
  
"Yes..." The big white tiger jumped out of the back of the Jeep.  
  
Ryo directed Aiko to ride with him on Whiteblaze so she wouldn't be able to argue with Cye and Kento, and the others climbed into the car. Sakura was sitting in the front with Sage craddled gently on her lap. Cye, Kento and Rowen were stuffed in the back. Mia was driving, and on the way Cye, Sakura and Rowen took turns telling Mia what had happened. Kento was too busy making faces out the window at Aiko as she rode along side them with Ryo on Whiteblaze.  
  
When they finally got to Mia and the guys' home, Sakura and Mia began to dish out strict orders.  
  
"Cye, get to the couch, you shouldn't put any weight on that ankle."  
  
"Rowen, go grab some of my grandfather's old medical journals from the attic, we'll need them for Sage."  
  
"Ryo, get everything you'll need for the next few days and move it into Sage and Rowen's room. Your room is being confinscated into an emergency medical hospital."  
  
"Kento, Aiko, scour all the bathrooms and bring all the supplies you can find to Ryo's room, and try not to kill each other while doing so!"  
  
While everyone scampered of to do their assigned tasks, Mia and Sakura grinned at each other.  
  
"I can tell we're going to make a great team." Mia smirked. Sakura nodded and carried Sage up the stairs and into Ryo's room.  
  
They accepted the supplies and medical books from Kento, Rowen and Aiko, and then giving strict orders to make dinner, feed everyone and then get to bed, they locked themselves in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everything was fuzzy.... Sage shook his head to try to clear it, and then tried again. Still no good. He could make out a bluish-green blob that detatched itself from a brown blob that resembled Ryo's chair and walked over to him.  
  
"Sage?" it asked.  
  
The voise wasn't familiar and he opened his mouth to try to speak. The blob placed a finger over his lips.  
  
"Don't try to talk, Mia's asleep and your throat probably doesn't work right yet anyway. Drink this."  
  
She, Sage had a distinct feeling it was a she, placed a glass to his mouth. He drank deeply and his vision began to unfog.  
  
The blue blob developed into a girl about his own age with dark green hair and gray eyes. She was wearing an old sweater of Mia's and a pair of bluejeans. Mia was curled up in Ryo's armchair in the corner.  
  
"Who are you?" he managed to ask.  
  
"I'm Sakura. My sister Aiko and I saved your Ronin skins when you got beaten up by the Warlords. And before you ask, Aiko and I are Ronins too, believe it or not."  
  
Suddenly a crash resounded throughout the house, waking Mia.  
  
"Aw shells! Mia, those three are at it again!"  
  
Sage pulled himself out of bed, found he could stand, and followed Mia and Sakura out of the room. They found Ryo holding back Aiko, whose subarmor had just appeared, and Rowen trying to keep Kento and Cye, who were already wearing theirs, in place. Mia and Sage ran to help them while Sakura put her hands on her hips.   
  
"All right! What happened!" she roared in a voice that would make even Anubis flinch. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and Ryo fell down in shock.  
  
Cye whimpered. "She was in my kitchen!" he whined, pointing at Aiko.  
  
"Aiko?" Sakura asked, pinning her sister with a pointed glare.  
  
"I was hungrey!"  
  
At that point the Ronins noticed that Sage was back on his feet and the argument was forgotten. Sakura and Mia sighed and looked at each other.  
  
"We're going to have to lock them in seperate closets!" Mia said in exasperation, throwing her hands up.  
  
Sage looked around. "Ok, two things, how long have I been out, and where are Yuli and Whiteblaze?"  
  
"Two days." Rowen answered. "And Yuli said he and Whiteblaze were going to go for a walk, but they should have been back by now..." In tandem the eight of them looked out the window at the setting sun.  
  
As if on cue, a roar rang out through the trees, obviously belonging to the white tiger in question.  
  
The Ronins plus Mia looked at each other in horror and Ryo voiced what they were all thinking. "The Warlords..."  
  
^_~  
  
Squee! Such a bad place to leave off, but I've got writers block!!! I'm sorry!!! If you're wondering, yes Sage and Sakura will eventually pair off, as will Mia and Ryo. Not sure about Aiko and Kayura (she WILL be in here) yet, but seeing as I'm a romance writer and not action/adventure, I'm sure all avalable gals will be paired off eventually. ^_^ 


End file.
